


果糖《火积云》番外——《浮浮》3

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 安全地在小食堂呈上菜品~





	果糖《火积云》番外——《浮浮》3

**Author's Note:**

> 安全地在小食堂呈上菜品~

-

海岛的景点比较集中，一天时间就能逛完，所以两个人都不急着赶早起床，醒了就躺在床上玩手机，玩一会儿又抱着被子昏昏欲睡。  
闵玧其下了一趟楼，等他再上来的时候发现田柾国趴在床的中央，怀里塞了个枕头，肚子下面还垫了一个。他轻手轻脚地上了床，在田柾国屁股上拍了一下，“你可真霸道啊——这床都是你的了，我睡在哪儿？”  
田柾国转过身，伸手刚好搂住闵玧其的腰。他把脸贴在闵玧其腰侧使劲蹭了几下，声音也是软软糯糯的，“你刚才没在我就随便舒展了一下，现在哥哥回来了，我们就一起睡啊。”说着说着又打了个哈欠。  
闵玧其没说话。  
田柾国蹭够了，又要去拉闵玧其下来。他吸了吸鼻子，“你怎么......喝酒了？”  
“闻出来了？”闵玧其低头蹭了蹭田柾国的鼻尖，“老板跟我说的，厨房里有他自己酿的果酒，可以尝尝看喜不喜欢。”

田柾国被那又甜又迷醉的气息弄得呼吸都不稳了，“那你，喜欢吗？”  
“你喜欢吗？”闵玧其舔了舔田柾国的嘴角，“你喜欢我就喜欢。”  
田柾国有些受不了地去挡闵玧其的眼角，“别盯着我，我有点受不了。”  
“怎么个受不了？”闵玧其笑了笑，“不盯就不盯吧。”说完他顺手捏了捏田柾国的脸，接着抓过被子把两人盖在了宽大的被子下面。

田柾国是真没反应过来——是要继续赖床吗？好像不对。他怀疑闵玧其是喝酒喝太急醉了，可对方冰凉的指尖很快触碰到了他的腰——被子某一处拱了起来，闵玧其跪在他两腿中间，顺着腰线往下拉开了他的睡裤腰带。  
睡裤这东西本就松垮垮的，田柾国觉得自己似乎都能听到绳结被扯开的声音。然后他听到了被子下面传来了瓮声瓮气的笑。  
“昨天洗了澡就没穿内裤吗？”  
田柾国听清了，下意识就想并拢膝盖。可动作到一半，突然想到闵玧其还在中间，于是尴尬地停了下来。  
膝盖被人温柔抚摸，像是安抚和劝慰。  
闵玧其鼓足了勇气，“我喝酒壮胆呢，小朋友给个机会。”

-

性幻想这种东西谁都会有，但不是每个人都能梦想照进现实——

太阳毫不吝啬地充盈了卧室，被子下的人轮廓明显——微微弓起的背部就像是什么美妙的雕塑。田柾国又往下躺了一些，伸手摸索了一下，“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其暂时停住，又把嘴里的东西吐了出来，“叫我干嘛，不舒服么？”  
“不是。”田柾国慌慌张张地开口否认，“是......给我你的手。”  
闵玧其递过去自己的左手，“给。另一只手不行......”说着他重新握住柱体下端，“另一只手要扶着你......”

田柾国简直要被闵玧其接二连三的这几句话砸晕过去了，他抓住闵玧其的手捏了捏，“哥哥啊......真的......好舒服。”  
哪怕不是嘴巴，光是手就让他受不了了。而闵玧其手口并用，动作不熟练也一样让他整个人飘飘浮浮，像是又回到了海面上，晃荡着，晃荡着，晃荡着，无法平静的水纹线。田柾国仰着头，感觉自己下一秒可能要停止呼吸，所以的血液都集中在一处，所有的感官都集中体验着快感，所有的言语要化成过于刺激的眼泪——  
“舒服，就好。”闵玧其的话听不真切，说完又张开嘴巴把顶端含了进去。

这个是不那么容易的挑战。  
心理负担克服以后，真的要去做还需要足够的勇气。起初闵玧其根本不敢睁眼，全凭灵巧的手解除了那层障碍。他能感觉到田柾国已经很兴奋了，手握上去的那一瞬间就明确了热度和硬度。闵玧其慢慢低头，终于迈出了第一步。

房间安静的只剩下急促的喘息和暧昧的水声。  
闵玧其换了个姿势趴下去，“小朋友可以啊。”  
“什么？”田柾国没听清，伸手把被子掀开了一些。这一掀，直接对上了闵玧其的眼睛。他心虚地松了手，被子又再次落回去。这次是闵玧其主动掀开了被子，“被子里面好热。”鬓角的头发汗湿了贴在皮肤上不大舒服，闵玧其抽回左手挠了挠，“我出来？”  
“你、你、你出来吧。”田柾国死死盯着闵玧其红润的嘴唇，脸一偏又闭上眼睛深呼吸。

闵玧其觉得好笑，“现在是迟来的害羞？”  
“不是害羞。”田柾国揉揉眼睛，“快哭了。”  
“没出息。”闵玧其左手撑在床上往前凑了凑，右手虎口卡在龟头下方左右环绕，“除非你是爽哭的。不过啊，光是这样而已你就......”  
田柾国直接捂住闵玧其的嘴巴，“不许你说了。”

两个人搂抱在一起，压在被子上。田柾国撤走了自己的手，亲了上去。闵玧其要躲，“喂，我才......”  
“我又不在乎。”田柾国堵住闵玧其的嘴巴狠狠亲了几下，“还是酒味。”他伸腿圈住闵玧其，“怎么突然想到要——”  
“都说了我是喝酒壮胆。”闵玧其小心翼翼地举起手，“轻一点，不然一会儿弄床上了。”他顿了顿又说，“你的东西。”  
田柾国无奈叹气，“哥哥，你喝了酒真是变了个人。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“为了补偿你啊。”说完他手往下探，“你还没射。”

“我得缓一缓。”田柾国用力搂住闵玧其，小声地说道，“其实不射也没什么的。”  
闵玧其一愣，“不难受？”他想了想，“不然我......”  
“没东西啊。”田柾国越说越小声，“回去再说吧。你让我抱一会儿就好了。”  
“想到哪儿去了。”闵玧其本来是那个意思的，但被田柾国这么一说也不太好承认了。“松开我一点，我帮你弄出来。”  
田柾国把脸埋在闵玧其肩膀上，“谢谢哥哥。”  
“嗯。”

再次陷入震荡与漂浮。


End file.
